19 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - W katakumbach, odc. 3 (Catacomb Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica nawiedzonej latarni, odc. 5 (The Lighthouse Ghost Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Marta mówi! - Marta wymyśla historyjkę, odc. 12 (Martha the hero maker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Will i Dewitt - Wielka tajemnica, odc. 5 (My Frogs Lips Are Sealed/ Stage coached); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Skaczący Paco, odc. 16 (Paco fait des bonds); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - Kawa czy herbata: 9.00, 10.10 Wiadomości: 10.00 Pogoda: 10.05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Nasz klub, odc. 21 (Join the club); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Szkoła czarów, cz. II, odc. 12 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Gwiezdny zaprzęg (Space Buddies); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Teraz Miki! - Sweter Pluta, odc. 17 (Pluto's Sweater); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wywiad z Panią Danutą Wałęsową; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Poszukiwacze muszli - cz. 2/2 (Shell Seekers, part 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Piers Haggard; wyk.:Vanessa Redgrave, Sebastian Koch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Lubię to!; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Rezydencja - odc. 27 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Rezydencja - odc. 28 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Gwiazdy w Lidzbarku; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Świetlik, który nie świecił, odc. 17 (The Glow - Worm That Couldn’t Glow); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Szlachetna Paczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Air Force One (Air Force One) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Wolfgang Petersen; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Gary Oldman, Glenn Close, Wendy Crewson, Liesel Matthews; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Przepowiednia (Mothman Prophecies, The) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Marc Pellington; wyk.:Richard Gere, Debra Messing, Will Patton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Leningrad (Leningrad); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Aleksandr Burawski; wyk.:Mira Sorvino, Gabriel Byrne, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Alexander Beyer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Cesarskie cięcie; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Pręgowani bracia - odc. 2 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 2 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 651 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 652 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 20 Nieprzytomny (Elias ep. Bevisstlos); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 39 Usprawiedliwienie (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Excuses); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Opowiadania dla dzieci" (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Raj rekinów (Journey to shark eden); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Adam Geiger; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sjusjoen ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sjusjoen kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1902; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (75); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigracja (52); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 23; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 23; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 The Voice of Poland - Wyniki; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kino relaks - Stare wygi (Old Dogs); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Walt Becker; wyk.:John Travolta, Robin Williams, Kelly Preston, Matt Dillon, Seth Green; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Team i Tym; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Ceremonia pogrzebowa; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Małgorzata Pieczyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Uniejów europejski 08:05 Na Wschodzie zmiany 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Magazyn katolicki 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Huśtawka na spacerniaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Automobilni 17:20 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 17:40 Było tak 18:00 Jednego serca, jednego ducha Odcinek: 1 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 19:30 Telesprzedaż 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 11; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:20 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Nadpobudliwość - przyczyny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Obama i ja (Obama and me); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Andy Wells, Olly Bootle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Świadkowie XX wieku - Kaszubi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:53 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 11; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:36 Tu kultura - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:06 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:38 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 11; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:33 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:27 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:39 Tam, gdzie tradycja nie umiera cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (27) - serial animowany 07.45 Beyblade (15) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (41, 42) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (41) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (12) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Stawka wiêksza niż życie - serial wojenny 13.10 Rozważni i romantyczni - klub miłośników Jane Austen - komediodramat, USA 2007 15.25 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.55 Kung Pow: Wejście Wybrańca - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Hongkong 2002 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (13) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (47) - serial komediowy 20.05 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 22.55 Pociąg do Darjeeling - komediodramat, USA 2007 01.00 Przynęty - horror SF, Kanada 2004 03.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1506, 1507) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (11) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 Prosto w serce (166, 167) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (11) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Kobiety pragną bardziej - komedia romantyczna, USA/Niemcy/Holandia 2009 00.20 Gatunek: Przebudzenie - horror SF, USA 2007 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 To był dzień 5:35 Digimon Odcinek: 22 6:00 Digimon Odcinek: 23 6:30 Digimon Odcinek: 24 7:00 Digimon Odcinek: 25 7:30 Digimon Odcinek: 26 8:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 54 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 55 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 56 10:30 Volvo Ocean Race 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 250 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 320 13:00 V-Max 13:30 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 14:30 Dzieci natury Odcinek: 16 15:00 Orlen Wisła Płock - HSV Hamburg 17:00 Ostatnia szansa Odcinek: 3 18:00 Skaczące rekiny 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 252 20:00 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 23:25 Magicy 1:40 Tsotsi 3:30 TV market 3:45 To był dzień 4:35 To był dzień na świecie 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM Odcinek: 29 6:40 Dom Odcinek: 11 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 9:30 Zwierzęca siła Odcinek: 2 10:30 Fraglesy Odcinek: 5 11:00 12 miesięcy 12:40 Asterix i Kleopatra 14:00 Fraglesy Odcinek: 2 14:30 Szesnaście życzeń 16:30 Fuksja - mała czarodziejka 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 54 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 54 20:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz III - Niewyrównane rachunki 22:00 Księżniczka Marsa 0:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 1:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 2:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:05 We dwoje Odcinek: 16 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:55 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 6 9:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 10:20 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 10:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 11:20 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 8 11:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 9 12:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 10 12:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 11 13:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 12 13:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 13 14:15 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 5 15:25 Niania Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 6 15:55 Niania Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 6 16:30 Pan i pani Bloom Odcinek: 1 17:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 18:30 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 11 19:30 Od wesela do wesela 21:30 Tomcio Grubasek 23:30 Kongo 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - AD MATREM; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - "Scontri"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - Totus Tuus; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - II Symfonia "Kopernikowska"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Idioci w Korei (Det rode kapel / Red Chapel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2009); reż.:Mads Brugger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Studio Kultura - Nieme kino szwedzkie - "Gdy zmysły grają"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gdy zmysły grają (Gosta Berlings saga/The Legend of Gosta Berling); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1924); reż.:Mauritz Stiller; wyk.:Greta Garbo, Lars Hanson, Hugo Ronnblad, Knut Lambert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Wrocławski Festiwal Gitarowy - Tommy Emanuel i przyjaciele - Stevie Rays Blues; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim - Operą Narodową: Krzysztof Pastor; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Festiwal Teatru Nie Złego; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 99 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Szajba 3; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 99 /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Romans prowincjonalny; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Krzysztof Wierzbiański; wyk.:Krystyna Wolańska, Marek Bargiełowski, Maria Kościałkowska, Danuta Rastawicka, Marian Cebulski, Michał Grudziński, Stefania Iwińska, Zdzisław Kozień, Edmund Karwański, Jerzy Cnota; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Wrocławski Festiwal Gitarowy - Krzysztof Pełech & Tommy Emanuel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Teraz animacje! - Małpa (Ape); film animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2002); reż.:Rory Bresnihan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mimowolnie (Involuntary/De Ofrivilliga); film fabularny kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); reż.:Ruben Ostlund; wyk.:Linnea Cart-Lamy, Leif Edlund, Sara Eriksson, Villmar Bjorkman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Polski Jazz w TVP Kultura - FREEYO: Wojtczak/Mazolewski/Gos; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kino nocne - Chopper (Chopper); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2000); reż.:Andrew Dominik; wyk.:Eric Bana, Simon Lyndon, David Field, Dan Wyllie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Ostatnia Rawa Ryśka Riedla; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zerwany; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Małgorzata Krzysztofik, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 51; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ex Libris - 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach - cz. 1 Lascaux i wcześniej (cz. 1 Les origines); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Hrabina Cosel - Upadek, odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /2/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Klasa prymusów - 30 lat później; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Symbole polityczne - Wyklęty lud ziemi; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Poeta nieznany (Zygmunt Rumel); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Zamach; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Bożena Kurowska, Grażyna Staniszewska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cynkutis, Roman Kłosowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Niepokorny - rzecz o Konradzie Bielskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 51; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Ze świata kamiennej precyzji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kuchnia polska - odc. 1/6; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger, Piotr Machalica, Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Stanisława Kwaśniewska, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Anna Chodakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zrozumieć pamięć; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tajemnica podziemnego miasta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Gry uliczne - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na torze postojowym; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Bez retuszu. - Wyzwolenie cz. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Volha Nikalaichik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Bez retuszu. - Swoi i obcy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 301* Ciekawa alternatywa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 302* Marta to grzech; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 303* Erotoman pocztowy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 304* Nic wielkiego się nie stało; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 305* Laska; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Wielka Pętla Wielkopolski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 12/13 - Konkurs piękności - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 Dwójka z azymutu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 6/15 - Trójka klasowa - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 - W kręgu podejrzeń - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 455 - Bezpieczne ryzyko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 50 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Nasze twarze - politycy; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL (63); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 849; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na Dzikim Zachodzie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13* - Zniewolenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Daleko od okna - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Cztery Kultury Muzyczne według Krzesimira Dębskiego; koncert; STEREO 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 849; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na Dzikim Zachodzie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 50* - Kontratak; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 455 - Bezpieczne ryzyko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Ceremonia pogrzebowa; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Małgorzata Pieczyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku